


A Little Bit of Everything

by Nekomiya



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Random & Short, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 13,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomiya/pseuds/Nekomiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various requests gathered into one fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MizuSei1

"…Hey, Mizuki?" Sei shyly began. "Is it okay if…. If we," he paused and shook his head. "N-nevermind. It’s nothing." 

Mizuki blinked with confusion at Sei and smiled at him kindly. 

"You know you can ask me anything, Princess. Don’t be afraid of me, okay?" 

"…Yeah, okay." 

Their day went on. Mizuki had taken Sei to the park and currently, they were sitting on a bench enjoying the sunlight. 

"The sun is really warm… It’s beautiful." 

"…Not as beautiful as you are." 

"Mizu! Stop that!" The doll flushed and whacked against Mizuki’s arm playfully. 

Mizuki simply laughed. 

"I’ve never seen the sun before…. It was always night time in the Jail. I wish there was a sun though… It’s really nice." He sighed softly and rested his head against Mizuki’s arm. 

Even though he knew that his boyfriend came from an awful life experience, Mizuki was selfishly glad that he was the first person to show him new things. Such as, Sei had never been to a park before where he could see real grass, trees, sun, sky, flowers- and everything. Sei had never been to the beach before, Sei had never seen a movie or felt the wind in his hair, he never experienced anything before. While they were exploring new things, Mizuki couldn’t help but find beauty in everything that he once took for granted. They both were learning more about the world.

The redhead sighed and leaned his head against Sei’s. He was sort of tired of getting pulled around by the surprisingly slightly strong princess, not that he was complaining though. It was adorable to watch him get excited about something he thought was so normal. The questions he asked were absolutely precious and well.. That smile did something to Mizuki’s heart that he couldn’t understand.

He loved Sei.

He loved Sei more than anything in the world. Even more than his team, more than his shop, his friends- and himself. Sei had become his world. He was starting to shove everything else to the side in order to be with Sei. It wasn’t a good thing to do; but he couldn’t say no to Sei. He physically could not say ‘no.’ It would probably kill him if he said that to his precious little princess.

"U-um…Mizuki?" The soft voice pulled the elder out of his thoughts. 

"Hm?"

"I-I wanted to ask you…. Before um…" The raven’s head lowered and his black locks fell over his eyes. There was a faint blush on his cheeks and his lip was quivering.

Mizuki pulled his head away and grew concerned for him. He began to panic.

"W-what’s wrong, princess? Are you okay? Is the sun too hot? Do you want to go somewhere else? Do you… Want to go home?" He babbled on with great care.

"No no! Mizu- No! I want to stay here with you but- It’s just," He suddely lifted his head up and gazed into Mizuki’s eyes. "It’s just-!"

"…yes?"

"I-I-…" His face kept getting redder and redder.

"…?"

"I really want to hold your hand!"

There it was. It looked like he finally got it out. The Rib-leader was about to absolutely lose his shit at the moment. He couldn’t help but feel his own cheeks redden from the sight of Sei. Sei was on the verge of tears and it looked like it took absolutely everything out of him to accidentally blurt out his wishes like that. This must have been one of the rare times he asked for something. 

Smitten with his cuteness, Mizuki reached forward and grabbed onto his hand. He squeezed it tightly and brought it up to his lips.

"M-Mizu!"

He kissed the back of his hand and laughed.

"As you wish, princess."  

 

 


	2. RenAo

"Ugh- I’m exhausted." Aoba huffed as he laid down on his bed face first. He stuffed his face into the pillow and groaned in annoyance. 

Ren poked his head in the door of Aoba’s room and stared at the young man laying on the bed. 

"Aoba, did you have a tough day at work?" Ren questioned as he entered the room and swiftly shutting the door behind him. 

Tossing onto his side, Aoba nodded his head. 

"Yeah… Those three little brats came running into the store like madmen and then Noiz showed up! Annoying… They wouldn’t leave me alone. Not to even mention that Noiz was toying with Mio again… Their voices give me headaches. I swear! And on my way to a delivery, Yoshie and Clara stopped me… I think I have a stomach ache from all that cake. Clara wouldn’t stop asking me about you either." He complained. 

Ren awkwardly looked downwards at the floor and twiddled with his thumbs. He felt a bit bad for Clara since he was no longer an ALLmate… Then again, he was a little relived he didn’t have to put up with her anymore. Not like it was a bad thing to begin with but, she wore him out easily. 

"I see…. I am very sorry that today was stressful for you. Should I scan a check on your bo- Ah…" He forgot he couldn’t check on Aoba’s health anymore. It was a bad habit of his to keep attempting to know everything wrong with Aoba.

The blue haired male simply laughed a little like always. He sat up and patted a spot next to him on the bed. 

"I could… Use some fluff fluff right now." He hummed. 

"….Understood…" 

Ren sighed and made his way to the bed. He sat down then adjusted himself so he was leaning his head against the other’s chest.. His gaze remained anywhere but up. 

"Good boy, Ren!" 

Aoba buried his fingers into Ren’s soft hair and stroked it lovingly. He loved the feeling of the feathery hair slide through his fingers and remind him of the fur on the old ALLmate model he once carried with him all the time. His hair also reminded him that this was Sei’s body that he was touching… He loved Sei and Ren. They were both so important to him. He was grateful to have both.

The taller flinched a bit under Aoba’s grasp. 

"Oh, I’m sorry. Did I pull too hard?" 

"It is fine, Aoba." 

The smaller removed his fingers from the hair and cupped Ren’s face. He lead it up to his own where he would press their foreheads together like always. 

"I love you, Ren." 

"…The pleasure is all m-…. I love you, too." 

 

 


	3. MiyaMizu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miya is me and this is for a joke. Check out my tumblr for more info lmao toue-company

"Ugh-! You’re so stupid" Miya huffed angrily at Mizuki who had just  _insulted her_ yet again. 

"Miya, I’m sorry but it’s true. You’re really too much for me sometimes." 

"Why are you even saying it like that? I didn’t do anything! JEsus." She chucked her phone directly at him with force. She was pissed. 

Mizuki dodged the hit easily and sat down beside her on the bed. He wrapped both arms around her waist and ignored her struggling against him to squirm away. It didn’t work anyway. He was a lot bigger than she was anyway. He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the side of her head. 

Miya puffed out a loud breath of air rolled her eyes as he began to whisper sweet nothings into her ear. It tickled a bit as she could feel the hot breath against her lobe. She began to giggle and her hands hesitantly gripped onto his studded jacket. 

"Stop it! Stop ittt-! You know I can’t stay mad if you act like a fuckin dope." She hissed half heartedly.

"That’s sort of the point." He mused and kissed her forehead instead. "Are you still mad at me?" 

Pressing her lips tightly together, Miya shifted her gaze away and cleared her throat. 

"Maybe." 

"…really?" 

The redhead shoved his girlfri-  _wife_ onto the bed and pinned her hands above her head. His head lowered enough that their lips were almost touching as he spoke. 

"Are you really sure that you’re mad? I think you’re just having a shit storm attitude right now. Will you calm down? For me?" 

"Mmmm-" She refused to make eyecontact. "Nooo?" Her voice went up almost a full octave as she grew redder and redder in the face. 

"Please Miya, forgive me?" Even closer.

"E- Fine! Fine fine fine! Ugh! What a stupid jerk-! You’re a jerk! Let go of me! Mm-!" She was huffing and puffing with embarrassment. Mizuki knew that she couldn’t handle closeness, but still he did it anyway! 

"That’s what I thought." Mizuki chuckled and kissed her lips. 

"I-Idiot! I’ll end you!"

"Yeah, yeah." 


	4. MinKou

 

"...." Koujaku rested his chin on top of his folded hands. A look of irritation graced his face completely. He was sort of pissed at the moment. 

"Say it again. In English." Mink ordered him. He sat across the coffee table from him with a stern expression on his face. 

"...I can't. I can't say it again! English is too hard. I don't want to." 

"You're behaving like a child, Red. Just say it again." 

"No. I refuse." 

"Repeat after me," Mink started. " _Hello, my name is Koujaku. I am a native from Japan. It is nice to meet you."_

Frowning, Koujaku replied, " _He...o, myu na...meh es Koujaku. Ei eam ah nautive fromu Japan..._ This is dumb. I can't do it. Give it up already, Mink." 

The taller rolled his eyes in annoyance and leaned over the table to grab onto Koujaku's hair tightly in his grip. 

Koujaku gasped in pain and horror as his hair was dragged closer and closer to Mink's face. 

"Say it in English again. I will pound your small ass so hard that you won't be able to walk when I'm done if you don't, Red. I warned you."  He growled into his ear dangerously and ignored how flustered the younger became. "Don't mess up." He let go. 

"I-I got it. Let go of me." 

Koujaku cleared his throat and began to almost tremble in his seat. 

 _"Hello, my namu is Koujaku and I am a native from Japan...._ " He messed up. He messed up. 

Mink grunted and stood up off of the ground. Afterwards, he grabbed onto Koujaku and hauled him off into the bedroom. 

"Wait- Let me try that again- I can do it. Don't-! Hey-! W-wait Mink!" 

Koujaku couldn't walk for four days. 


	5. MizuAo

"…You want me to  _what?”_ Aoba’s mouth dropped open and he stared at Mizuki with disbelief. Complete and utter shock was painted on his face.

"I…I kind of want you to give me a tattoo? I really love you, Aoba. I think it’s a good idea!" Mizuki insisted again. "I trust you enough to give me a tattoo, Aoba. Will you?" 

Mizuki thought the idea would be extremely neat to do. It wasn’t everyday that couples were able to find the right supplies to tattoo each other. Besides, if he got one from Aoba then he could always remember him at all hours of the day. Not that he would forget him or anything- It’d just be a nice reminder is all. 

"I’m sorry, Mizukii but I can’t! I’m not good at art and I’d probably mess up… I would really hate for you to be in pain because of me… Again.." He looked away. 

The redhead felt a bit of itchiness burn against the Morphine tag still on his neck but covered with bandages. That one time when Aoba hurt him… It left him unconscious for a long time. It was terrifying. 

"A tattoo couldn’t be as bad as that… Please, Aoba?" 

"Isn’t the one you gave me already good enough!? I mean- It’s not hard to miss!" Once more, he objected to the idea by pointing to the black inking on his own neck. "It’s really noticeable." There was a black heart surrounded by other small designs on his neck that was similar to Mizuki’s previous set of white tattoos. 

"No! I want one from you on me. I think it’d be a great idea." Mizuki latched onto Aoba’s hands and held them tightly. "Do it for me?" 

"No way." 

Mizuki squeezed his hands tighter and frowned. 

"Come on, Aoba." 

"No!" 

Slightly cheating, the taller pulled with force so Aoba’s arms extended out and he pressed himself into them for a tight hug. Meanwhile, his head pressed against his shoulder. A small whine escaped his lips. 

"Aobaaa… Please?" 

"N-No way. Don’t do this to me, Mizuki." 

"Please?" He whispered against his neck. 

"Mizuki, my final answer is no!"

"Why?"

"B-because…" Kisses trailed up his neck and then to his jawline. 

"Why?" 

"I… It’s a bad idea and you know it!" 

"No, I don’t know anything at all." 

Their lips connected for a slow kiss. Mizuki nipped against Aoba’s bottom lip until it opened and their tongues met. His tongue pressed deeply inside of his mouth as Aoba expected, yet he pulled away soon after. 

Feeling needy, Aoba pouted. He crossed his arms and took a few steps back. 

"Why do you want me to ruin your skin so badly anyway?!" 

"I told you before. I love you more than anything else in the world, Aoba. You mean everything to me and I just want you to mark me as your own. Isn’t it clear?" Mizuki stated frankly with that killer grin he usually wore. 

Aoba’s face flushed a deep red from the answer. 

"I-Idiot…" 


	6. KouAo1

"Koujaku." Aoba hissed. He firmed his lips with irritation and his brows furrowed. He was currently resting in Koujaku’s lap but honestly, he wasn’t very pleased about it. "Koujaku!" He repeated much louder this time.

"Hm? What is it, Aoba?" Koujaku finally replied. He was so distracted he blocked out his own boyfriend’s voice on accident.

"You’re pulling too hard." The blue haired male sighed in relief as those graceful fingers with a hint of too much strength finally were removed.

"Ah, sorry. I must have lost my train of thought. Your hair is so beautiful afterall."

"Whatever… Just be careful, okay? I can still feel the ends of my hair… It’s a pain, you know?"

"Mmhm…" Koujaku pressed his lips against one of the strands.

Aoba shivered and turned his head back to shoot a glare in his direction.

"Don’t you dare."

Another kiss.

"Mn- Koujaku- stop!" Aoba began to squirm around in his place. His ass was rutting right against Koujaku’s groin. In a way, he was getting revenge.

"Aoba… Stop moving. This could become dangerous…" Koujaku mumbled against his head.

More kisses and gentle pecks were placed around his hair. The hairdresser’s fingertips were raise up to the pretty blue locks and he began to caress his hair lovingly with every touch. His fingers ran though it and rubbed some between his fingertips.

Aoba was becoming a hot mess. The tiny feelings of pleasure were shooting into his scalp. Along with it, it was also going straight down to his crotch. He wormed around in his seat, unable to hold still. His legs crossed uncomfortably while his thighs quivered.

"C-come on, Koujaku… Stop that… "

"Stop squirming, Aoba… I’m serious about this being dangerous."

"K-koujaku…" Aoba whimpered.

"…I’ll take care of it."

His hands lowered.


	7. KouRen

"Ren? What’s wrong?" 

Ren didn’t respond. He curled up on the bed and squeezed himself even tighter in the ball. He looked away with shame. 

"Ren… Did I do something?" Worry was apparent in his tone. Koujaku shut the door behind him and approached the bed with caution. He sat down on the bed beside the male who was behaving like an angsty teenager. "Ren." He put his hand on his shou-

The younger flinched and growled before pulling away. He shivered and refused to look up. He grabbed onto the pillow and buried his head into it. 

"I am very sorry, Koujaku. Please do not look at me right now." 

This was odd. 

"Why not?" 

"This is not a wise decision you are making. Please… P-please look away." He replied coldly. 

Feeling himself grow slightly enraged by this behavior, he yanked onto both of Ren’s slightly small shoulders and yanked him upwards. Then, he leaned in closer to his face. 

"Ren, don’t act like I can’t help! I know that whatever it is that’s bothering you- I can fix it! All you have to do is tell me what’s wrong! I- no… We can get through this toge- Ah." Koujaku’s powerful little speech went silent. 

Ren looked away with shame and worry on his face. “Please, don’t look at me right now, Koujaku.” 

Koujaku’s grip tightened and he couldn’t find any words to say. His mouth was moving but little to no sounds were coming out. 

The other’s pants were withholding a large bulge that was ready to bust out at any moment. He was sure of it. It looked extremely painful and maybe that’s why Ren was curling up. Was he trying to get rid of it? It seemed to be so. 

"It won’t go away… Koujaku, I have tried everything. I have tried to touch myself and to relieve myself many times. I believe my body is broken…" 

Clearing his throat, Koujaku whispered, “W-what have you been thinking about all day then?” 

The navy blue haired male frowned. He looked like he would almost start crying from the embarrassment that he was facing with. The tent in his pants ached to be touched but he wasn’t sure if he should handle himself anymore. 

As if he was a hurt puppy, Koujaku could almost imagine a pair of soft dog ears drooping along with the tail from behind. 

"I have been thinking of you." 

"….I see…" 

Unable to control himself any longer, Koujaku shoved Ren down against the soft sheets and held his hands over his head. 

"Koujaku? What are yo-" 

"We’ll make this go away, alright?" 


	8. VITRIAOSEIMI

**VIAO**

"Aoba, you do realize that I cannot properly see you if you close your legs." Virus hummed before taking a sip of wine. 

 

Aoba whimpered and struggled to open his legs wider than before for a better view. Then, he continued to thrust the toy in and out of himself at an uncomfortably harsh pace. Each thrust of the toy was completely sloppy and painful. He knew that he was destroying himself this way, yet he couldn’t stop. It felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside out; worst of all, he was doing it to himself. 

More and more. 

He needed to please Virus. 

Leaning his head back, he pressed himself deeper into the sheets and sobbed to himself. His voice was hoarse and no true words were being spoken anymore. The only sounds were pathetic cries, moans, panting and a few screams. 

With his free hand, he wrapped it around his flaccid length and pumped himself quickly. His grip was tight and he toyed with the tip repetitively. His thumb pressed right up the underside of his crown and the other fingers would sometimes glide over the slick slit. His hips jerked up into his hand as he rolled them for more friction. 

Meanwhile, Virus was smirking to himself as he gladly watched from his seat. He was drinking his usual glass of wine and enjoying a wonderful show. 

Giving Aoba that ten inch toy was a brilliant idea, if he said so himself. With it being so large and thick, Aoba could be properly stretched. Most often when the entire toy was removed, he could see that Aoba was gaping from nonstop sex. It was a very enjoyable sight to see. He desired more of it too. 

"Put it all in, Aoba." 

"V-virus!" 

Aoba obeyed and shoved it all in until the plastic bottom was pressed all the way against him. He was crying and he struggled to keep the motions up. His hands were shaking more than his body by this point. His vision was blurred by the tears that were dribbling down his cheeks- It was hell. He was in pure hell. 

But in the end, he came like always; shame and all. 

**TRIMI**

"Nn-! No more I can’t-! I ca-" Mizuki weeped while he rose his hips up higher than before. He fell hard onto the other’s arousal with too much force. "I-I’m going to tear-! I’m breaking- Trip please-!" 

"You’re fine, Mizuki." Trip spoke back without a care in the world. 

His grip on the tan male’s waist tightened and he dug his nails into him. He thrust his hips deeper into the other and chuckled as he watched Mizuki’s stomach from below bulge. 

Tears were dripping nonstop down the ex-rib leader’s cheeks. His member was soft and he wasn’t feeling anything except pain. Shooting, rippling, terrible pain. It seemed to be that Trip wasn’t even attempting to pleasure him in any way, shape or form. It was only about himself. 

Pleading again, Mizuki cried, “Let me go-! W-why are you- Nh- Stop!” 

"No way. This feels amazing." 

"U-Uhn-! No! Trip- Please!" 

Trip grunted as he shoved Mizuki down onto himself and released. He came in small spurts of white that filled the shorter up to the brim. 

"N-No… Please… I beg of you… Stop-" 

 **TRIAO AND TRISEI AND VISEI** this seems more like aosei idk 

"Hurry up. Do it." Trip ordered. 

Aoba nodded and sadly glanced over to his brother. He didn’t want to. He really didn’t want to. But either way… He had no choice. 

Crawling onto his brother who was staring at him with his dull, soulless eyes, he swallowed hard. He really… really wanted to stop. In fear of Trip, he had to continue. 

He next to Sei on the bed and leaned forward to kiss Sei deeply. His tongue flickered into his mouth, but there was no response. Either Sei was trying not to do anything, or he was in so much shock that he didn’t do anything. Aoba kissed him anyway and wrapped his hand around his member. He pumped him at a quick speed and watched in horror as his own brother began to grow slightly hardened by the touches. He shook his head and tried to stop his human conscious from slipping out. 

Virus who was sitting behind Sei smiled a bit to himself. 

"Sei, lift yourself up." 

Sei lethargically shifted to his knees as his lips were being licked from his younger brother. He hissed in pain soon after. 

Virus easily slid down the smallest’s undergarments and skirt, then placed his hand against his entrance. He inserted a single digit and stretched him out cautiously. He made sure to press up against all of his walls in order to have Sei become aroused against his will. 

It worked. The raven moaned under his breath and shivered as his prostate was pressed against. His barely hard member pulsed with the blood that was rushing to it within moments. 

"You too, Aoba." 

Aoba followed his instruction and also knelt upwards. He allowed Sei to rest against him as they were both beginning to be violated by unwanted fingers. He bit down on his bottom lip and wrapped his arms around Sei tightly. He felt like he should protect his weak older brother the best he could, no matter what was happening.

"I’m sorry, Sei… I-I’m so sorry… Nn-"

Two fingers entered him quickly and explored him deeply.

For the first time, Sei answered him.

"M-me… too… Aoba…"

Aoba’s heart shattered.  


	9. ViAo

"Aoba, come here." Virus motioned for his beloved pet to come closer to the pair. 

Aoba looked up at them with his pale orbs and followed through with their orders. He knelt down in front of the pair and waited patiently for instructions on what to do next. 

"Sit here." Trip ordered again while patting his lap. 

 

Aoba climbed up onto Trip’s lap and exhaled slowly the best he could with a ballgag in his mouth. It was a bit difficult to approach the both of them too with his handcuffs on and the extremely uncomfortable leash dragging on the floor. 

"Good boy!" The taller blond patted his head and pushed him down onto the couch so his face was down and his ass upwards in the air. 

"I think it it is about time for you to be changed, is it not?" Virus spoke with his usual tone. His hands rested on the sickly pale ass in the air. "Please try your best, Aoba." 

"You can do it." Trip chimed in.

The words of encouragement weren’t exactly helpful at all but… Either way, Aoba had to do what they said. He inhaled sharply through his nose and attempted to push. 

Little by little, each bead was pushed out. They started off huge, so it took more effort at the start. 

Trip’s finger latched onto the loop on the end of the few balls that were out and gave a quick flick of his wrist that yanked them out in a single tug. 

The younger let out a muffled cry and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt no shame from this at all. It was simply normal. He was used to having his entrance spread so far apart that the not twins could look into it. It was normal to feel used. 

"My, my… This isn’t good at all. Did we not clean you out good enough? There is still some left from our previous round of intercourse." Virus calmly stated when a trail of semen leaked out. 

"Ah. My bad. I forgot." Trip answered back. 

"Now, now Trip. We need to treat Aoba like a princess." 

"Right." 

Aoba’s eyes felt heavy and he thought he might collapse from his position. He barely had enough strength to keep his own body up anymore. It would be better if he was… 

"Aoba?" 

"Don’t go to sleep now, Aoba." 

"We love you Aoba." 

His eyes closed. 


	10. RyuuAo

"My, my. Aoba, you have such beautiful skin. I can’t wait to touch it with m-" Ryuuhou began but was rudely cut off by a hand being slapped over his lips.

"Shut up. I told you before that I’m not interested in one of your tattoos." Aoba hissed. He let go of his mouth and sighed softly. "Can we ever go anywhere without you starting up the conversation of me getting a tattoo form you?"

Aoba was getting sick and tired of Ryuuhou always putting up the offer to get a tattoo from him. His dumb fox-faced boyfriend never let him go more than three hours without reminding him that he was a tattoo artist. That was great and all, but it really wasn’t all that appealing to him. He would rather remain without ink.

"It is not my fault. You are the one flaunting your beautiful skin in front of me. Have you no shame?"

"Ryuuhou, we’re at the beach…. But why are you wearing that kimono still?"

It was sort of…. Odd looking. Aoba was wearing his usual swim trunks that were a plain blue color with a black elastic waist, but… Ryuuhou was sitting under the umbrella on a black towel with all of his clothing and accessories on. The other beach goers were avoiding them at all costs, or so it seemed. He couldn’t help but feel a bit embarrassed.

"I simply do not feel like removing my clothing. Besides, it doesn’t matter since you look lovely by yourself."

"Ugh… You’re so weird."

Aoba stretched a bit and laid back down next to Ryuuhou. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the cool breeze floating through the heat. It felt nice.

Though, the feeling stopped when he suddenly felt a cold, slimy hand get pressed against his chest.

"H-hey!" His eyes snapped open and saw that the elder was applying sun lotion on him.

"You were looking a bit red, Aoba."

"R-right…"

The hand slid up and down the smaller’s small chest and coated it with the lotion. Then, his hands traced around his neck and waist. A few shivers went down his spine from the cold.

"It’s really cold, Ryuuhou."

"Would you like he to apply it somewhere else then?"

"Hm? Wait… Ryuuhou- wait!"

The tattooist’s hand slipped into Aoba’s pants and gripped onto him with his slick hand.

"R-ryuuhou!"


	11. MinNoi

"…Oi, maniac." Mink grumbled from his chair. He was sitting in a large wooden chair that he made himself. It didn’t really fit in with Noiz’s modern decor… But Mink always threw a fit when Noiz tried to dispose of it.

"What?" Noiz replied back with a bored expression on his face. He lifted his head up from looking down at the keyboard he was typing on.

"How do I send an email?"

"Are you fucking with me right now."

"…" Mink grunted.

"Make room then."

The blond sluggishly removed himself from his very comfortable spot on the couch. He closed up the keyboard on his coil and trudged to the other in order to stand in front of him. He made a motion with his hand to move the laptop off of the elder’s lap. Once it was gone, he sat down.

"Give it."

Mink handed him the laptop.

"Watch closely, I don’t want to do this again."

"… Shut it."

Noiz reclined back into Mink’s chest. He sat on his lap and made himself comfortable by squirming into a good spot. Then, he placed the laptop onto his leg.

"… Are you seriously using Internet Explorer?"

"Isn’t that the internet?"

"It is. But it’s shit. Whatever. I’ll download chrome for you later…"

"Hm."

The internet was deathly slow, but Noiz made do with it. He clicked onto the email button and opened the new window.

"Watch closely… I’m going to…"

Mink was hardly listening by this point. He had a tough time understanding the new technology that he never had back in his homeland and such. As he was attempting to watch, he couldn’t help but slide his strong arms around Noiz’s petite waist.

"What the hell are you doing. Are you even listening?" Noiz sighed in reply. "Oi, watch it. You’ll pull my boxers down if you’re not careful. They’re yours after all."

"Are they?"

"Yeah."

Mink’s hands snapped against the elastic which made Noiz flinch with surprise.

"I think they would look better off of you."


	12. NoiCleAo

"Good Morning, Noiz, Aoba!" Clear opened the curtains to their room wide and let the sun shine into their faces. 

On the bed, Noiz and Aoba let out similar groans of distress from the bright light disturbing their sleep. Aoba rolled onto the pillow to shove his face into while Noiz yanked onto the covers to slide over his own face. In result, Aoba was cold and sheetless while Noiz was warm. 

"Noi…z…. Give it baaack…" Aoba muffled angrily through the pillow. 

"Mm…" 

"It’s a new day! Please get out of bed now? I made breakfast for us!" Clear chirped yet again and clasped his hands together. 

"Maybe later…" Aoba huffed. 

"But Aobaaa! I made so much! I can’t possibly eat it by myself!" 

"Yes, you can. You’re des..igned to take in as much… as you want.." Noiz muffled back. 

"…But still! I want to eat with my lovely boyfriends." 

"Eat a dick, Clear." 

"Noiz!" Both Clear and Aoba chimed in. 

Finding that it was waaay too cold to be laying butt naked on the bed, Aoba slowly arose and dragged a hand through his messy, tangled blue locks. Then, he shot Noiz a cold glare and yanked the sheets away from him to cover himself again. 

"Oof-" Noiz was unraveled by the sudden harsh tug and ended up laying there just as cold as Aoba was. Although, it felt like it was at least twenty degrees cooler since the whole ‘temperature’ thing was new to him. He struggled to sit up, but ended up shivering like a chihuahua. "It’s cold…"

"I know."

Clear laughed at the both of them and made his way over to the bed to sit in between them. Then, he leaned over to each to kiss their lips.

"It’s time for breakfast!"

"…Five more minutes."  


	13. NoiCle

"Noiz?" Clear called out from the bathroom. 

"What?" Noiz answered him from their bedroom with a bored tone. 

Clear cleared his throat and opened the door. He came out wearing a large light green sweater with a soft rabbit face stitched into the front, a pair of white knee highs with the face of rabbits on the knees, a black skirt that was barely covering his ass, and a few accessories here and there that matched. Oh, and of course, there was a pair of rabbit ears resting on the top of his head. 

"I… I thought that you might like this." He sheepishly whispered with doubt lingering in his voice. "Do you think I look weird…? I don’t know if this suits me…" He was extremely insecure at the moment. He tugged on his skirt in attempt to stretch it longer. 

His worst fear was coming true it seemed. Noiz was silent and simply staring at him. Then, the blond stood up off the bed and shut his laptop. He walked over to Clear and narrowed his eyes at him. 

Noiz circled Clear to take in everything he was seeing. From the tips of his white rabbit ears down to the socks he was wearing. Of course, his eyes lingered behind him at that perked ass that was painfully visible under the thin layering of panties he was wearing. They were frilly and black… 

Once more directly in front of Clear, he nodded his head and crossed his arms. 

"Do you… not like it? I’ll change right now-! It’s okay!" Clear began to babble with embarrassment. His cheeks were a deep red and he felt like he was going to cry. He just wanted to tear up his clothes and cover his head with a blanket for the next few days. This must have been so strange to Noiz! He must have hated it! 

"No, that’s not it." The younger reached out to Clear on his tip toes to pat his head. "You’re my cute fluffy bunny." 

"…Noiz?" 

"Who’s my cute fluffy bunny?" 

"…I am?" 

"I said, who’s my bunny?" 

A wide smile of glee grew on Clear’s face. 

"I am! I’m your cute fluffy bunny! Noiz, I’m so glad you like it!" 

The albino wrapped his arms around the shorter and stuffed his face into his chest. 

"I picked out everything just for you! I was really hoping you’d like it! I really thought you would get mad… I’m so glad!" 

Noiz rolled his eyes and hugged the other tightly. 

"Why wouldn’t I like it? I like  _everything a_ bout you.” 

"Right. I’m very sorry- I love you so much!" 

"….You’re too cute." 

 

 


	14. NoiJaku

"...What the hell is this?" Noiz mumbled with his sleepy voice. He trudged into the kitchen and wrinkled his nose with disgust from the scent. 

"Oh, you're up. Brat, it's breakfast." Koujaku replied with irritation. "Sit down and eat." 

The blond scratched his stomach lazily before slumping down in his seat. Then, he yawned and stared at the food on his plate with disinterest. It looked terrible. There was a white plate with something orange, black, and slimy that gave off a strange scent next to two rolled up pieces of... egg? Some kind of shit. A tomato next to it and a pile of shredded... cabbage probably. Then, there was a small bowl to the side filled with white sticky rice and another filled with soup. The thing that caught his attention right away was another tiny bowl filled with some sort of beans beside the chop sticks.

Koujaku sat down on the opposite side of the table and clasped his hands together. He thanked someone for the food and began to eat. The first thing he went for was the orange meat of something. He took a small bite and glanced up to look at Noiz.

"What's wrong, brat? Hurry up and eat."

"...What is it?"

"What is what?"

Noiz gingerly picked up the chop sticks and went for the meat thing. He stabbed it in the middle with a single stick and brought it up to his lips. He bit down into it and instantly pulled his head away.

"Sick- It's fish..."

"Of course it is. Eat it."

"Fuck no."

Next, he went for the two rolled up egg things. He stabbed each oth them onto the stick and ate one of them at a time.

Chewing, he nodded a bit.

"This is actually pretty good."

The hairdresser rolled his eyes and continued with his own meal.

Noiz avoided the cabbage and tomato all together. He picked up the small bowl of beans and brought it up to his nose. He sniffed them and recoiled. He felt sick to his stomach.

Before complaining about it, he glanced over at Koujaku who had put some of the beans on top of his rice.

Copying him, the younger did the same. He picked up a small chunk of the beans with his fingers and regret washed over him. The beans were sticky and coated with some sort of slime. They smelled like feet and made Noiz really want to run away from the table, but instead he forced himself to stay. His lips quivered with disgust as he set some of it down onto the rice. Then, he flung his fingers away since it was sticking. He freaked out a bit and shook his hand harder and harder.

It wasn't coming of-

There it went.

A strand of beans flung out and hit Koujaku straight onto his hair.

The raven stood up and slammed his hands onto the table.

"Noiz! What the hell was that for!?" He angrily yelled at him. The beans were stuck to his freshly showered head.

Noiz smirked a little and covered his mouth with his clean hand. He laughed into it and shook his head. This was extremely amusing to him despite the fact that he could get in so much trouble.

"Brat! Answer me!"

"Your breakfast is shit, old man."

He stood up and walked over to stand behind Koujaku. He wrapped his arms around his chest and pressed his lips against his ear.

"How about I make breakfast tomorrow. That should be better, right? But for right now, I'm kind of hungry for something else.... bean-head." 

Hot breath was blown into the taller's ear and he shivered. He could feel Noiz flushing their bodies together and the two hands starting to touch his chest. His anger turned into embarrassment quickly.

"W-whatever... bean sprout."  


	15. KouMizu1 B(

destroy all koumizu

"M-Mizuki? I’m sorry… Mizuki, I’m really sorry… Come on, wake up. Please wake up." Koujaku pleaded as he clutched onto Mizuki’s body tightly. He stuffed his face into the crook of his neck and tried to hug him as tightly as possible. 

"I didn’t mean to do it… Mizuki, you have to understand… Please open your eyes." 

"Mizuki… Come on… I’m really sorry. Come on wake up… Talk to me… Mizuki please." 

Mizuki rested in Koujaku’s arms limp and unmoving. There was a large hole in his side and other deep wounds scattered all over his body. This wasn’t his fault. There was no way that it was his fault. It wasn’t his fault. 

The red creature submissively licked against the redhead’s cheek. He was apologizing over and over again. He really really didn’t mean to do that. 

There was no way he meant to actually hurt him. He had been in love with Mizuki so long but… But when he saw him after such a long time, he couldn’t control himself.  _  
_

Being the animal he was, he attacked Mizuki out of excitement but didn’t know his own strength. He didn’t even notice that he could have hurt Mizuki with his long claws or the fangs that took over his mouth. He didn’t mean to.

Coming back to his senses halfway through was the worst. 

He didn’t want to see Mizuki throw up blood and vile. He didn’t want to see his best friend’s eyes fill with fear when he tried to help. He didn’t want to see his friend die in his arms. But now it was too late. Mizuki was… 

Mizuki was-

His eyes filled with tears and he let them flood down the sides of his cheeks. He stuffed his face against the limp body and wept heavily. 

"Mizuki… I’m so sorry- Please… Please come back…" 

The cell door opened and in came the worst duo in existence. 

"It’s fine, Koujaku. Leave Mizuki there." Shiroba cooed softly. 

"No way- Did you seriously kill Mizu? Aoba, I don’t think your pet deserves to live anymore." Sei huffed. 

"Why is that?" 

"He killed my Mizu! That’s not fair!" 

Koujaku ignored the brothers and mourned over Mizuki. His claws were digging into his cooling flesh and he dug his teeth into the side of his neck. 

This was just like before… 


	16. NoiCleAo

 

"A-aoba… Wait… Help-" Noiz hissed with slight pain as he spread open his ass in attempt to take in  _all_ of Clear. Clear was huge. Probably close to ten inches or so- Which was almost longer than his arm, if he might add. He tried his best to press the tip into himself, but still… It was difficult to do alone. 

"U-Um… Noiz- You don’t really have to … Y-you know… Like this…" Clear sheepishly whispered with embarrassment. He was sort of weary about the other suddenly wanting to ride him. 

Usually when the three of them had sex, Clear did Aoba, and Aoba did Noiz. In that order at the same time. Never before had they switched until recently. 

"I got it…" Aoba reached forward and took hold of Clear’s dick. He held it steady as Noiz penetrated himself with it. 

The albino whimpered softly and let the blond take him in inch by inch. The tightness around him drove him insane and he wanted to thrust in already- But no. Aoba said if he did that then he would accidentally harm Noiz. For now, he had to be patient and wait. 

The blue haired male let go of him and watched with anticipation of the teen taking in the entire length inch by inch. Suddenly, Noiz stopped nearing three inches to go. 

"What’s wrong, Noiz? Don’t wanna take it all in?" Aoba questioned. 

"It’s… n-not that…" Swallowing hard, he looked down at Clear’s worried expression and then to his own lower half of his body. "I  _can’t_ take any more. It- It’ll touch my stomach if I do.” 

Rolling his eyes, Aoba placed both hands on the smallest’s waist and pulled him back ever so gently. 

"I’ve taken it all in before. So  can you. Besides, we used a whole bottle of lube on you already." 

"A-ah… Fuck… It’s deep- It’s too deep!" Noiz cried out and jerked his hips up. "It hurts-" 

"A-aoba! Maybe you should stop? I mean… Noiz doesn’t s-seem to-" 

"Noiz likes pain, Clear." Aoba sighed and reached around to squeeze Noiz’s pierced dick. Just by that small action, precum dribbled out of the slit. 

Clear’s eyes widened as he watched and looked up at Noiz with confusion. It looked liked Aoba was right. Noiz’s face was a deep shade of red and he was happily mumbling things to himself. 

The android thrust upwards into the tight heat and awaited to be yelled at for it. Instead, Noiz moaned lowly. 

That seemed like a green light.

The youngest rose his hips and fell back down onto the long member over and over again franticly until he could feel the pleasure start to overwhelm him.  He could feel Clear hit parts of his insides that had never been touched before- And fuck, it felt good. 

"N-Noiz…" Clear panted and replaced Aoba’s hands on his waist to pull him down until he reached balls deep. 

That made Noiz scream with delight. 

In between the tallest’s legs, Aoba lined himself up with the other’s entrance and shoved himself in. 

"A-aoba…." 

"It wasn’t fair to just watch you guys have all the fun…" 


	17. Just Sei

[ ](https://31.media.tumblr.com/0583adb4497becec72ca6d75906fdd19/tumblr_nb50e4Bjx61sxnr5ho1_500.png)

[allmate-ren](http://allmate-ren.tumblr.com/post/96199341136/consolation-prize-sei-gets-crushed-in-all):

> > Consolation Prize
> 
> ((  Sei get’s crushed in all good endings except for the true ending…))

The world is falling down around me. I can only stand to watch everything fall to the ground. It reminds me of the leaves that change color and flake off of the trees onto the Earth below to feed the soil in order to fertilize the ground. I have read about it many times in books. 

But right now, the place I once called my home is falling. I will soon also become one with the Earth from which I came. 

I stand up from my red throne and float as the ground collapses at my feet. Soon, it is gone completely. 

I am floating in the mess of rumble and rock falling down upon me. 

Glass, metal, concrete- it is all floating. 

Time feels like it has gone still. 

I continue to look up at the sky for the first time in my life. Now that the glass that protected the entire Jail had been slightly broken, I can see something bright. 

It is the sun.

I have never seen the sun before.

Currently, I am floating and surrounded by beautiful shards of glass that shimmer in the sunlight. The sun looks warm and welcoming, yet I am cold and weak. I reach out for the sun, but I never make it. 

The world begins to darken all over again when a large chunk of rock blocks my view from above and falls. It becomes bigger and bigger until it touches my head. 

I stop floating and am returned to the ground. 

I can no longer see. 

I can no longer  feel. 

I can no longer hear. 

I can no longer speak. 

Silence fills my world once again and my breath falls short. 

I am not sorrowful for myself, nor am I in need for revenge. 

I do not hate Toue, the Alphas, Trip and Virus, or anyone from the Tower. I feel like they have simply lost their way. But soon, they will find it. 

I do not feel like I had ‘so much to live for’ or ‘potential to become a better person.’ I am too weak for that and I lack the knowledge for it. 

I do not wish that I could have passed a different way. 

No, not at all. 

I feel happy for once. 

My wish had finally been completed. I can die and rest in peace. I can no longer have to fear about what the day will bring me, what tests I will have, nor what sort of abuse my body must go through. 

I am at peace. 

Thank you, Aoba. This is the end I have been longing for. 

Despite my wonderful ending, I do have one small regret. 

I wish I could have stayed in the sun for a bit longer and talk about everything with my younger brother. I wish that we could become close and talk and talk. I wish… 

I wish he knew I existed. 


	18. KouCle

"K-Koujaku wait…" Clear stuttered as he tried to take a step back. 

"No… I want to see, Clear." Koujaku only moved closer. In the end, he pinned Clear up against the wall and gazed into that mask of his intently.

The albino whimpered and struggled against his grip. He could have easily gotten out of it, but he didn’t want to harm Koujaku in the process. It was much safer to simply do what he wanted for now. 

"I-It’s really ugly! I promise! My Grandfather won’t allow me to look into a mirror either so- Please don’t take off my mask, Koujaku!" 

"…It’s fine. My face is ugly as well… But it shouldn’t matter. I… I know I am in love with you, Clear. Please… If you show me your face then- No, I’ll show you my entire face right now." 

Hesitantly, Koujaku moved the hair away from his eye to reveal his tattoo. His brows furrowed with anger as he seethed. 

"This is my ultimate shame… These tattoos have cursed me and made my entire life a living hell… So please, can I see your face, Clear?" He was very insecure himself at the moment. He hated it when anyone saw his tattoos. It was difficult to hide the one on his face, but he managed somehow. 

"Koujaku…" Swallowing hard, Clear placed both of his hands up onto the other’s face to cup. "I think you’re beautiful, okay? You’re really beautiful." He felt sad for him. They must have felt the same pain because of their appearances. 

"So… Can I see you?" Koujaku mimicked his actions and placed his hands onto his mask. 

Clear nodded and allowed the mask to slowly be pulled up and out of the way. 

Not sure of what to expect, Koujaku took it all in slowly. He gazed at the lips that were revealed with the two cute moles, then the lovely nose, and finally- Those two pink eyes. They were beautiful. They reminded him of the trees next to his home when they were in full bloom. He loved them. 

"….S-so … Beautiful.." 

His heart began to pound and a faint flush covered his cheeks. He had never felt himself get so worked up over someone before- Not even Aoba. 

"N-No! Not really, Koujaku! Please don’t get confused…. This is… I’m very hideous. So-" 

The taller was cut off with a long kiss. Their lips pressed against each other’s with a gentleness that Clear had never felt before. Koujaku’s lips were soft against his and- and… and!

They pulled away and both of them were blushing hard. Embarrassment filled the air until Clear decided to pull the shorter into a tight hug. He squeezed Koujaku tightly and pressed his face into the crook of his neck. 

"You’re really beautiful, Koujaku." 

"S-same to you. You’re the prettiest person I have ever seen." 


	19. Kouao2

I have this head canon that Koujak sucks with kids when he gets older ok. Have a domestic kouao with child drabble 

"Wait- Koujaku! Not in front of the children!" Aoba huffed as he grabbed onto the taller male's shoulders. 

"Just a little bit of kissing won't harm them. Come on, Aoba... My lips feel so lonely without yours." Koujaku replied with an extremely pathetic whine. 

"Er..." The smaller looked down at the small child clutching onto his hand and tightening. 

 

"....Daddy, no." His small hands clenched onto Aoba's arm and looked up at Koujaku. Then, he huffed. "I want to be the one to kiss daddy!" 

Taken aback, Koujaku furrowed his brows at his son and shook a finger at him. 

"No, no. Sayuri, we went over this before.  _I_ am the only one that can kiss daddy." A small grin formed on his lips. "But if you want to, you can always kiss me too." 

Sayuri hid behind Aoba and bit down on his bottom lip. Tears were forming in his eyes and he began to hiccup. 

Koujaku froze instantly. 

"See what you did!?" Aoba knelt down in front of their son and brought him in close for a tight hug. He stroked his light blue hair softly and shushed him calmly. "Shh, it's alright sweetie. It's okay..." 

"W-wait, Sayuri... I didn't mean to-" 

"D-daddy!" 

"Stop already,  Koujaku! You're making it worse!" 

"Ah." 

Way to be a failure of a parent Koujaku. Gold star for you. 

He stood there quietly and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He felt absolutely terrible for making his only son cry again. They always ended up like this though. He would try to grow closer to him, and Sayuri would cry for Aoba. 

No matter what he did, Koujaku was just a terrible parent. No matter how much he tried, studied- anything. It was no use. 

"Daddy...." 

"What is it, baby?" 

Pulling away, there was a little bit of space between their faces. 

"Got you!" 

Sayuri grabbed onto Aoba's face and kissed him hard. It only lasted a small second and Aoba was in pure shock.

On the other hand, Koujaku was speechless. His son had tricked the both of them into getting what he wanted the entire time. His son could end up being a con man. Wow. 

"You... You little-!" 

Koujaku grabbed Aoba and pulled him upwards by shoulders. He ignored the protesting and claims that his son was too young to understand or whatever, and smashed their lips together. 

He locked lips with the twenty six year old and kissed him with all his might. Their tongues began to dance within each other's mouthes as they licked and kissed around each other. He wrapped his arms around Aoba's waist and tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss. It felt like it had been so long since they touched like this and hell- He missed it so much. 

Just as they both were starting to get into it, a loud stand of high pitched screaming scared them into pulling away. 

"DAD IS EATING DADDY." He cried and clung to Aoba's leg. 

"Look what you did, you stupid hippo!" 

_Slap_

"Tch-! Wait- W-wait Aoba- Wait for me!" 

"You just made Sayuri cry again! Stay away and control yourself!" 

"I just miss you so much, Aoba-!" 

Days were always interesting with the small family and they loved every moment of it. 


	20. Kouao3

"K-Koujaku... Can you be careful? I can still feel my hair quite a bit..." Aoba mumbled through his sleep. 

It was early in the morning and Koujaku had woken up far before him. He was running his fingertips through Aoba's long, blue locks and caressing it lovingly. He loved his hair so dearly that he only touched it with the utmost care and concern for his childhood friend. If it hurt him, then he would stop. 

"Sorry, does it hurt?" He questioned while removing his fingers from the hair.

"Not that... It just... Feels really weird." 

"How so?" 

"It's really ticklish." 

Again, he placed his hands into his hair and rubbed against his scalp. His graceful fingers massaged against his head and rolled them around to the roots of the other's hair. Softly, he leaned forward to plant small kisses to the back of his head. 

Aoba squirmed in his spot. He had been feeling quite tired, but now he was starting to wake up to the feeling. He couldn't help but melt into the touches. Each one brought him a strange feeling that somehow was scent straight to his- 

Oh shit. 

"Koujaku! Stop! Stop right now! Let go-!" He fussed and tried to move away. 

"I can't- You're hair is tangled in my fingers, give me a moment please." 

"T-this needs to stop as soon as possible..." 

This could be bad. Very very bad. 

"I'm sorry, does it really hurt that badly?" 

Koujaku began to tug lightly to move his hands out of the mess, but instead only managed to get even more caught up in it. 

"Hnn-!" Aoba gasped out and closed his legs tightly. 

Worried, Koujaku stopped moving and gazed at him with concern.

Again, he tried to twist his fingers a different way.

"A-ah... Fuck..." Aoba moaned. 

Dumbstruck, Koujaku simply stared at him as if he grew five heads. 

"Um... This may seem strange but, Aoba... Could it be that..." 

"D-don't say it. Please don't say it, Koujaku." 

"Forgive me, Aoba.... Are you...Are you aroused from me touching your hair?" 

"I said d-don't say it!"

"Fine... I won't say anything." 

He rubbed into his scalp a bit more and leaned closer to flush their bodies together. Koujaku kissed against the back of his head again with even more kisses than before. His tangled fingers were stroking wherever he could reach the best and sometimes, he would even attempt to lick at the ends of his locks. 

Aoba was a mess. He was moaning left and right. His boxers had become extremely tight and he feared that he'd have to give in. He'd have to do something that he never wanted to. He really didn't want to do it. He really didn't want to touch himself in front of his boyfriend. It... There was no way that he would even consider it- But... 

He reached downwards and began to grope himself through his boxers. 

The heat pooling in the pit of his stomach was simply too much. He really couldn't hold back any longer. It felt too good. 

"Koujaku... Please- Come on,  Koujaku... Mmn-" 

Accidentally, Koujaku bit down onto one of the locks in his lips. 

"N-No wait- K-Kouja-" 

Aoba couldn't finish his words because of a choked sob he released. It was loud and even put Koujaku into slight shock. 

"Did you just...?" 

"H-Haah.... D-don't... s..ay it." 

"...Aoba, I don't think I can hold back now." 

"H-Hn?" 

They may have woken up at an early time, but they went straight back to sleep after that small incident. 


	21. letter to Noiz

**Du bist mein großer Bruder...**

A letter from Noiz’s little brother to Noiz : 

Dear Big brother,

How are you doing right now? It’s finally getting cold here in Germany. The trees are starting to turn a different color and I need to wear a scarf now! Oktoberfest is coming up soon. I really wish you could be there… It would be so much fun to go around and explore with you. I want you to come with me to Oktoberfest this year and taste the new foods and sneak a bit of beer from mama and papa. I’m sure they miss you too… I know I do. 

What do you like to do? What’s your favorite thing to eat? Where are you living now? Can I come and visit you? I don’t know why you were always in your room. I was always sort of wondering if you hated me or something… Do you hate me? Is that why you never came out to play? I wish we could have become better friends and brothers… You know? I wish we could be the best of friends and do everything together. When I ask papa about you, he gives me a cold glare and turns his head. Once mama cried… What happened? I don’t get it. Are you eating well? Do you have a nice place to stay? is it warm? Noiz, I’ve…. I’ve never seen you before. What do you look like? Do you have blond hair like I do? Do you have green eyes? Are you healthy? Or are you a bit sick? Do you like rabbits like I do? I don’t know anything about you. Are you real? Did mama and papa make you up? Why aren't there any picture of you around the house? Do I even have a brother? I wish so much that we could do things together. Are you going to come back home any time soon? Can you come and visit me? 

I really miss you. I really want to meet you. I want to be your little brother… 

I wish you could respond to this letter. But I know you can’t. I’ll just have to wait for the day when you can reply. 

Love,

Your little brother


	22. BenixTori

"Hold still." 

"Fuck no! Let me go- This is fucking embarrassing!" Beni huffed back at the taller male. He flailed his arms and tried to escape his grasp. 

"I said, Hold still." Tori's grip on the other's arm only tightened. He squeezed it and refused to let go quite yet. 

"I said it was fine- Didn't I?! It's just a little cut! There's no reason to make this a big deal, you stupid shit!" 

"Even so, it cannot get infected." 

"It's just a papercut!" 

"You cut this with the knife while cutting food. This is not a paper cut." 

"Come on! Let goooo- Wh-!?"

Beni's whining was cut off due to a sudden warmth wrapping around his finger. His face turned a dark red, almost the same shade as his hair, and went silent. His lips were quivering and he was ready to spout out some nonsense, but he couldn't find the words to say. 

Tori had grabbed onto his cut finger and put it into his own mouth. He sucked on the wound and even licked against it with his tongue. Of course, he could see exactly what was happening though. 

The shorter stared at the elder with huge eyes. His legs were starting to shake and he was ready to faint. He chewed on the inside of his cheek and squirmed uncomfortably as his fingers were getting suckled on. Was it just him or was it getting hotter in there? 

The pink haired male sucked on the finger a bit more this time and ignored the lack of crimson on his tongue. He slid his tongue around it and even brought another one of the smaller's fingers into his mouth. He teasingly brought them out of his mouth with a 'pop.' 

Finally, Beni spoke. 

"Y-Y-y-y-y-you...." 

"I told you to stay still..." Tori smirked. "What's wrong, Beni?" 

"Y-You know... What's w-w-wrong... Um... I need to use the bathroom- I'll be right-" 

"Stay still." 

"Nn-!" 


	23. Mizusei

"Mizuki...." Sei frowned a little as he looked down at his boyfriend who was grabbing onto his arm like a pathetic little puppy. 

"Y-y-y-yeah?" Mizuki stuttered out as he looked up at the other. 

"You're hurting me..." 

"Huh?" 

"You're clutching onto my arm... a little too tight...." 

"A-ah I'm sorry..." 

Mizuki let go of his arm and smiled a little. 

"I'm sorry... This movie is a little .... Scary..." 

Sei huffed and removed his arm from the other's tight grasp. He shook his numb arm back to life and sighed. 

"If it's that scary then we can just turn it off... Okay Mizuki?" 

Oh.

Well now,  _this_ hurt his pride a lot. Mizuki had been wanting to play this film and hold Sei. He wanted to see Sei get scared out of his mind- Then, he would comfort him and hold him tight. Maybe he could say something cool too- Eeeh but no.

He was terrified of this movie. 

He was scared. 

Shit. 

"I can handle i-it!" Mizuki flinched at another jumpscare that appeared on the screen. He wrapped his arms around Sei and buried his face into his hair. 

The black haired male shook his head and patted the other's head. He turned off the t.v. and faced his boyfriend. 

"Mizu, I love you and all... But..." 

Mizuki was weeping.

"But you're a bit of a baby." 

"I'm sorryyyy.." He whined. 

"It's okay." Sei mused and kissed against face. 

"But... Even if I am a little bit of a baby- Your clothes scare me..." 

"Hm? I thought it was cute..." The smaller pulled on his large pumpkin sweater with a black cat on top. 

"Maybe you should take it off..." 

"W-wait where are you touching! M-Mizuki!" 

"Happy Halloween, princess!" 

"Ee-!" 


	24. MinKou

"Red, where the hell are you touching?" Mink growled as Koujaku froze in place. 

"I was just... You know..." He cleared his throat and removed his hands from  _almost_ touching the silky smooth, glossy, beautiful hair.

Koujaku stood up from behind the couch and looked everywhere except Mink. He wanted to touch his hair and just feel it a little bit but looks like he was caught. 

Mink set his book down and adjusted his reading glasses. He pressed his hand against his forehead and exhaled with annoyance. Grunting, he gave in.

"Go ahead." 

"Thank you so much, Mink." 

The younger's fingertips brushed through the well kept locks of hair and sighed happily as they slid through with ease. The hair was really nice... There weren't any split ends nor was there any grease or grime in it. It was very healthy and lovely. Honestly, he was a bit jealous of the other. 

"Don't get too carried away, Red. I can feel you breathing against my neck." Mink rolled his eyes and went back to reading his book.

"Right, Sorry. Your hair is really beautiful though... It's lovely." 

"Hm." 

Koujaku rubbed against the taller's scalp and grinned to himself at how the hair felt good all the way down to the roots. He really wished that his hair was as this thick. His own was thin and... Well, he couldn't do much with it. 

"That's enough, Koujaku." Mink had had quite enough of the whole touchy-feely thing going on. "Sit down." 

Reluctantly, he let go of the hair and walked to the front of the couch. He sat down and faced Mink with a bored expression. 

"You know... You should let me do something with your hair one day... Like, a hair cut-" 

"Quiet." 

"Right." 

Mink leaned forward and brushed some of Koujaku's hair out of the side of his face to see all of it. Including the tattoos. 

"Ah- Wait maybe you shouldn't do th-" 

"Quiet." 

"Sorry..." 

Koujaku chewed on the inside of his cheek and avoided eye contact. He still felt very self conscious about his tattoos and it was odd letting someone else see them. He squeezed his eyes shut and wished that it was over. 

Mink on the other hand was busy working away at the black haired man's hair. He was braiding parts of his bangs and some of the hair on the side of his head together. When he was close to finishing, he took a hair tie off of his wrist and tied the ends in one place behind Koujaku's ear. When he was finished, he planted a small kiss onto the younger's forehead and pulled away. 

"It is finished." 

"Huh?" 

The hairdresser covered his face afterwards before noticing that his bangs weren't falling back down. He touched the side of his new braid. 

"Thanks...? I think it's better without it-" 

Mink stopped the other's hand from taking out the braid. 

"Keep it. You look better with your full face showing. It's also not good for your eyes when you have one covered all the time." 

Koujaku's face flared up into a deep red. He cleared his throat and removed his hand. His cheeks were warming up his entire face. 

"Yeah... Maybe you're right." 

"I know so." 

"This is so...." 

"Don't say it." 

"Embarrassing...." 

" _Red."_


	25. mizusei again stop

"Um.... Mizuki... This is really embarrassing..." Sei closed his eyes as he sat on the bed with shame. 

"But princess, you look so beautiful." Mizuki whispered back to his beloved. 

Sei spread his legs open a little wider and swallowed hard. His milky colored thighs were shaking. His chest rose and fell unevenly. Right now, he was about to show everything he had to his boyfriend. Even though they were dating and all... It was still extremely embarrassing. He would never have the guts to actually do as the other wanted! But... 

Mizuki kissed the side of Sei's slender leg with care. He stopped near his thighs and slid his fingertips down his leg. Then, they traveled back up. 

"God... I'm so lucky to be dating an actual princess. You're so beautiful, Sei. I'm serious. You're so delicious I could just eat you up and you smell so nice... You're prettier than any star in the sky, Sei. I love you so much. You're so wonderful, Sei." 

How could he say no to that? Mizuki was always praising him and complimenting his body. It made him feel weak in his knees. 

"O-Okay... But... You have to promise not to look too much, okay? I'm really embarrassed!" Sei opened his eyes and lead his shaking hand lower and lower... 

"I love you. You can do it princess, I really want to see." Mizuki stepped back a bit and sat down on the ground while he watched his boyfriend from above. 

"F-fine... Here it goes..." 

Wrapping his fingers around the plastic loop, Sei slowly began to pull the beads out of himself one at a time. Each of the pink beads popped out after a few harsh tugs from a trembling hand. When each of the biggest beads came out, Sei squirmed and moaned softly. His voice was sweet as he cried out with pain and pleasure from the uncomfortable feeling. The rest of his body was growing weaker by the minute. When the last bits of the toy were out, Sei exhaled sharply and looked downwards. 

"It's still-" 

His face heated up like wild fire. His cheeks were a bright pink and his eyes watched with horror as the sticky, thick, white fluid began to dribble out of his stretched hole. He could feel it begin to trickle down his thighs, then staining the sheets below. Droplets of the remains were dirtying him all over again. The cum from earlier was still  It was still sort of warm too since it was fresh. 

"Nn...." 

"Wow..." 

Mizuki was speechless. He could barely look away. Hell- He even forgot to blink from time to time. All he saw was Sei's gorgeous body shaking, trembling and dripping. He noticed how his eyes were glazed over with a new found lust and how his raven locks clung to his cheeks from his sweat. He smelled sweet and of sex at the same time. God, he was perfect. 

"You did so well princess. I... I'm really sorry though." 

"W-why?" 

Mizuki pinned the princess down onto the sheets and pressed his lips to his for a quick second. 

"Ah! M-Mizu...?" Sei blinked with surprise as his back hit the bed. 

"I really... I want to see more come out when I fuck you into the sheets all over again, princess." Mizuki hissed into his ear. 

"M-Mizuki!- Ah-" 

It was a long night. 

 


	26. Kousei finally omg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know what to update anymore

"Sei.... Sei, it's time to wake up." Koujaku whispered into Sei's ear. 

"Nnn...." Sei grumbled in reply as he attempted to roll over to his other side. He really didn't want to get up right now. 

"It's already ten am, Sei." Once more, Koujaku tried to wake his sleeping lover. 

"Ten... more...min...utes..." 

"Sei." 

"Mm...Love you..." 

The hairdresser's face flushed a light shade of red. This was just like Sei. He'd always use the excuse of, 'I love you, so please let me sleep.' And usually, Koujaku would fall for it. Well.... Not today. He was far too awake now to just let that slide. No matter how much he loved him, he couldn't let Sei waste a day sleeping. 

He sat up from his spot in bed and rubbed his hand against his stubbly chin. There had to be something he could do to just wake Sei up... Oh yeah. Sei never liked it when he didn't shave. 

Snaking out of the sheets, he stood up and stretched his arms over his head. His neck cracked a little, but he didn't mind. All that mattered was his sleeping beauty. Koujaku went to the foot of their bed and raised the sheets upwards near Sei's waist. He got them out of the way so he could attack the other's legs. He took hold of the smaller's milky legs and spread them apart. After that, he leaned down to plant small, scratchy and prickly kisses up and down his legs. He started from his ankle and made it all the way up to his thigh. Then, he did the same for the other leg. Each kiss was half-assed since he too was a bit out of it still. His stubble managed to drag along his legs by the way he was facing too. 

Sei stirred in his sleep and tried to pull away from the uncomfortable touches. There was still no way in hell he'd wake up though. He'd have his way somehow or another. There's no way he could give in that easily. Even so, the kisses did  _not_ feel good. 

"Kou...jaku..." 

"Are you going to wake up, Sei?" 

"N...ever." 

"Fine." 

The elder sighed softly and kissed up to the princess' cute nigh shorts. They were a light pink with pictures of white paws on the two pockets. Tugging them down, he swallowed hard. 

There they were. 

There it was. 

There. 

No matter how many times he saw Sei close to naked, he could never get over the adorable lacy panties he wore. He knew that he wore them on a daily bases and all, but... They were so damn cute. They hugged against his waist so nicely and the obvious outline of where he was going for too. God... Why was Sei so adorable? It just wasn't fair. All of his life, he thought that Aoba was cute. Well forget that. Sei was even cuter. Since he met Sei, he was glad that Clear went with Aoba. He wouldn't have been able to find the love of his life if he didn't. 

Once more, he tugged down the small article of clothing down to his ankles. Koujaku planted small kisses around the other's hairless area. His lips met with the tip of the adorable member that was starting to greet him. He wrapped a few fingers around it and rubbed it softly to simulate the muscle. Next, he peeled back the foreskin and kissed the slit. 

Sei squirmed and tried to close his legs. There was a heat starting to form in the pit of his stomach and it was uncomfortable. His toes wiggled with discomfort too. 

"Nn-" 

"Sei~" 

"Nooo...." 

The half hard arousal began to twitch in Koujaku's hand. He rubbed it a few more times before putting his mouth on it. He suckled softly and rolled his tongue around the tip of the head. He could taste a bit of bitterness already starting to form even though they had barely done anything. Sei was too adorable. 

By now, Sei was moaning and gasping in his half consciousness. He peeled off the bed sheets that were covering his chest and cracked a single eye open. He bit down on his bottom lip softly and arched his back into the sheets. 

"A-ah.... K-Koujaku..." 

"Mm?" 

"W-wait-!" 

It was too late to wait. Koujaku was lazily bobbing his head up and down the small length. He hummed around it to form vibrations. His crimson hues were gazing up upon Sei's facial expressions. It seemed that his princess was really enjoying it. He could see the small beads of sweat starting to form on his milky body and every arch of his pleasure. His hands were clenching into the pillow rather pathetically as he moaned in desperation. 

"I-I'm awake- I'm up! K-Koujaku-!" 

Sei could feel the little prickles of his boyfriend's stubble begin to press against his skin when he went down too far. It was driving him insane. At the same time, he was really getting close to coming. 

"Ah- N-Nah! It- It's-!" 

"Go ahead, princess." 

"Ah-!" 

Sei came hard into Koujaku's mouth with a loud cry. His body twitched and shook as he released. Then, he trembled as he fell back into the bed. His thighs were still open and he could barely cause his muscles to relax. His mouth was agape while his chest rose and fell unevenly. 

Koujaku pulled away and swallowed the thick substance. Afterwards, he climbed back on top of Sei and kissed his lips. 

"Nngh-!" Sei pulled away and stuck his tongue out with disgust. "Ew!" 

"Ew? It's your taste after all. It's not my fault that y-" 

"N-no! You idiot! It's your beard!" 

"Beard? Not really. It's just a little stubble-" 

"I'm going back to sleep. Shave when I wake up, Koujaku." 

"Oi- You can't go back to sleep." 

"I'm extra tired now..." 

"You didn't do anything!" 

"Ten more minutes." 

"Sei...." 

"Hn?- Ah! Wait you dummy-!" 

They got out of bed near noon. 


	27. slyseimizu???

Sei’s lips came crashing down onto Mizuki’s as he held his face tightly. His lips were hungrily nipping, teasing, and kissing Mizuki’s. They had been ‘friends’ for a while now, and he had always liked Mizuki. Like? Dislike? Whatever it was, it made him feel excited. The ultimate Rib leader and a twin part of a loner team. What a riot. 

_'Join my team, Sei.'_

_' We can always use you here!'_

_'Feel free to join whenever!'_

The though made Sei laugh. 

Mizuki was a fool with his head caught up in the clouds. If he could have his way, then he would definitely have him all to himself by now- Well, he would soon enough have him.

Mizuki tore apart from the kiss gasping for air to refill his aching lungs. He hadn’t kissed that hard in a while. A dark red flush covered his face like a forest fire.

"S-Sei… What are you-"

"I want to fuck you, Mizu. Let me…?"

"W-wait.. Mm-" 

Once more, their moist lips came together. Mizuki closed his eyes and relaxed into the couch as he melted into the kiss. His lips parted with a small gasp as Sei bit down onto his mouth. Finally open, Sei explored Mizuki’s mouth without mercy. His tongue glided along his teeth, his tongue and everywhere. There wasn’t a part untouched and violated. Gathering up some strength, Mizuki managed to kiss back the best he could. He choked on a moan. Their tongues danced while they swapped spit. Black Saint pulled back to speak. As he did that, a small glob of their spit came cascading down Mizuki’s chin. 

"God… You’re so cute…"

Sei’s hand snaked down to lift up Mizuki’s shirt ever so slowly.  During their messy kisses, he took it off of the other easily. The shirt was discarded lazily onto the floor. Then, their kiss came to an end. 

"Nn… Sei…" 

"What’s wrong, Mizuki?" 

"Y-you’re staring too much…" 

"It’s because you’re so good looking…" 

Sei’s plush lips made contact with Mizuki’s neck. He licked and suckled against the tan skin until there was marking to show he had been there. His soft muscle traveled up the side of his supple neck and then to his ear. 

"You know… Aoba would be really mad to know I’m doing this with you and not him…" He cooed in a sing-song voice. "I wonder what he’ll do if he finds out~" 

"You…Y-You do things with Aoba?" 

"No, ‘m doing it with you now." 

"Sei…Ah-" 

The doll’s fingertips pressed against the elder’s nipples. He circled them between his fingers and rolled them. The sounds escaping Mizuki’s mouth were delicious. The buds were starting to harden quite a bit. Just when he was about to pull away, he felt a pair of hands running though his hair. With curiosity, he glanced at Mizuki. 

The redhead looked like he was close to losing his mind. He was starting to sweat a little and clench his teeth. His chest rose and fell unevenly as he inhaled sharply. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and gave Sei an unforgettable look. He stared at him with lust in his eyes and nothing but arousal. It made Sei gulp visibly. 

"Please… Stop playing around with me…" 

"Mm… I could say the same to you. You’re always asking little o’l me to join your team…" Sei grinned like a cat. "Why don’t you join mine instead?" 

"You have a t-team?" 

"Not yet…. Nevermind." 

Sei undid Mizuki’s belt and pants. 

"T-this isn’t finished, you know…" 

"Mmhm, But I am." 

With the pants and boxers off, Sei got a full glimpse of something rather beautiful. 

Mizuki was fully erect with his arousal twitching with anticipation. The tip was a beautiful shade of red with a glistening tip; pearling with precum. It was pretty long too. Perhaps even a bit bigger than his- But no matter. He had no desire for it that way. He wanted to give Mizuki everything he had. That was all. 

Pulled out of his thoughts, he felt a warmed hand grab onto his own. 

"Please… Touch me." 

Rolling his eyes, Sei shook the hand off. 

"Don’t say dumb things." 

The Rhyme player slid himself lower on Mizuki’s body until he was in between his legs. He batted his lashes innocently as Mizuki exhaled slowly. His lips were close enough that Mizuki could easily feel him breathing on his need. Then, Sei planted a long kiss to the dripping slit. The taste of bitter salt disgusted him, but it was Mizuki’s; that was fine. 

"Uhhg…" Mizuki groaned. 

"What’s wrong? Are you getting ready to come all over my face soon? Already? Have I kept you waiting?" Sei mused. 

His tongue flickered out to circle around the weeping member like an icecream cone. Satisfied with how Mizuki was reacting by arching his back and bucking his hips, he stopped. The raven rubbed the cock against the side of his cheek and inhaled deeply when he was close enough to it. He could easily smell the scent of musk and sex from his soon to be boyfriend. Maybe husband. 

"It stinks, Mizuki." He laughed. "God… You’re so pathetic looking. I’m just touching you a little and you’re ready to come. Do you want to come on my face, Mizuki?" 

"P-Please let me…" Mizuki gave a broken sob. 

"Mm… Nah." 

Sei straightened himself up and smiled down at Mizuki. 

"You think I won’t use scrap on you, right?" 

"T-that’s right…" 

Ignoring him, the princess took one of their drinks and dipped his fingers into it. 

"Hey Mizuki, do you think you can get drunk from the opposite end? It’d be such a shame if you couldn’t." 

"Hh- Ah-" 

Two wet digits began to circle themselves around Mizuki’s puckered hole. They pressed against it teasingly then pulled away. Each time he did this, he could feel Mizuki tense then relax in displeasure of having nothing inside. Again, he did it. Mizuki sobbed. 

"Really, are you that eager?" 

"Please put it in, Sei…" 

"Ha…" 


End file.
